Teno Teno no Mi
Introduction The Teno Teno no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that makes its eater a Metal Human, giving the user's body properties of metal. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The Teno Teno no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that permanently alters the user's body constitution to assume the properties of steel. First and foremost, the user gains an extreme amount of durability, specifically to blunt attacks; the user can shrug off body blows, bullets, clubs, and even cannonballs if positioned correctly—which is only strengthened by the use of Busoshoku Haki. Another aspect of this extreme durability is shock absorption. The user can absorb massive amounts of force as his body, like metal, will contort and bend to accommodate. The user can also fall from great heights and experience massive collisions without suffering any damage. Additionally, the user's skin is able to resist most harmful things. For example, it can resist extreme temperatures, toxins, and corrosives. This resistance can also be reciprocated; the user is able to increase and decrease their temperature to extreme levels and cover their entire body in toxins and corrosives without suffering from any harm. Furthermore, the user can conduct electricity extremely well. While they are not immune to electrocution, the electricity will travel through the user's body so quickly that it will only effect the user for a moment. With this extreme conductivity, the user can both absorb and redirect electricity. Another ability is that the user, when struck by a blunt attack, rather than getting bruised, will get a dent. Even Busoshoku Haki-imbued attacks will dent instead of bruise the user. If a dent is left to heal by itself, then it will take a few hours before it pops back out, but the user can also be quickly healed on the spot by anyone who can remove dents. Additionally, when struck by a piercing attack, unless the attack is perfectly landed in a perfect perpendicular angle to the user's body or the attack simply has enough piercing force, that attack will simply bend away and be shrugged off. Similarly for slashing attacks, unless the attack is perfectly landed in a straight cut or the attack simply has enough slashing force, that attack will be reflected back onto the blade, causing it to potentially harm the attacker. Finally, by posing and compressing themself right, the user is able to "coil" their body up into springs, allowing them to store and release large amounts of force at a time. With that same logic, the user can also take advantage of the fact that metal is quite ductile, and can stretch quite a bit. Weaknesses While metal is an amazingly durable, malleable, and resistant material, it is not perfect. The downside to the incredible durability that the user gains is that they are not completely invincible. A well-placed sword-strike or piercing attack can easily bypass the aforementioned durability. Additionally, a strong enough blunt attack can still knock out the user, and it can still give too much shock for the user to absorb, ultimately damaging them. Secondly, the user is not immune to electricity. If their resistance to electricity is even less than a normal human's; thus, they are even more susceptible to being hurt by electricity. Thirdly, the user will melt under extremely high temperatures, rendering them immobile. A unique weakness is that if the user comes in contact with a sizeable amount of water (at least a cup), the wet area will oxidize into a hard and brittle crystal, making the user unable to move that area. Usage Despite being a defense-based fruit, () has found a way to use this fruit offensively. Firstly, he can slam his arms and legs against different extremely hard surfaces in order to temporarily "shape" his limbs into different weapons like clubs and swords. While this "shaping" process is akin to accumulating bruises on a normal person, () is unaffected in terms of pain because he is made of metal. Furthermore, his limbs will return to their original state after a few minutes, allowing him to repeat this process as much as he needs. Secondly, he has multiple "Gates," or forms, that give him boosts in both speed and strength. As of now, there are four gates: Vibrato, Tremolo, Distortion, and Overdrive. Even though this fruit has multiple methods of being powerful, it is still ultimately a defense-based fruit. () can casually take on attacks that could kill a normal person, and by positioning himself correctly, he can redirect any shock that the attack give back at the attacker. Furthermore, depending on the environment, () can cover his body in corrosives, flammables, and toxins, making his punches deadly. This usage was seen during his fight against Telos, where he covered himself in Marine-supplied napalm and lit himself on fire, boosting his attacks.Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:YuveYu Category:One Piece: Metal Heart